


Once Upon a Dream

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Corruption, First Kiss, First Time, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Omen!Noctis, creepy trash Jesus at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Instead of going with Carbuncle after the Marilith attack Noctis is greeted by another in his dreamscape.Ardyn finds a way to manipulate Noctis even under the protection of the Citadel, he begins grooming him from a young, vulnerable age until he ends up with a powerful, pliant, chosen King all for himself.Hurt Noct Week Day 8 FREE DAY!





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I can only apologise for not writing anything for yesterday but I got so sick I couldn't even write. I'm sorry and I'm sorry this is so dodgy, again I'm feeling pretty bad. I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Not sure if this counts as Hurt Noct? To me it does but I guess I will find out.

It all started after Noctis was attacked by the Marilith Daemon when he was eight years old. The attack and subsequent injuries sent him into a deep coma. The Daemon's blade severed his spine, crippling him.

 

He woke in a strange, hazy world with unfamiliar trees and mountains rising in the distance. The sky was a strange, colourless grey and the clouds differing shades of dark purple. Beneath him sharp little black stones dug into his palms as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked around him, wondering where he was and where his father was. The last thing he remembered was the sight of blood staining his skin, he lifted his hand warily but it was clean. With a sigh he finally rose to his feet, looking around the small hollow he was in. Cliffs rose up on either side, the stone as black as night with silver flecks that made them sparkle beneath the eerie, blood-tinted light of the moon. He swallowed nervously, confused and missing his father badly. He wrung his hands together, searching for another sign of life and slowly turning on the spot. As he stared up at the sheer cliff behind him he heard a crunching noise, he spun back around, hands clenching into fists and eyes widening like a baby Garula trapped in headlights. It was a man. Slowly Noctis' fingers uncurled, his desperate desire for company out-weighing his fear of strangers. The man was tall, wearing a thick coat, scarf and strange hat which shielded his eyes from Noctis' gaze. However, he did not miss the smirk pulling at the man's lips as he moved closer, halting just out of arms reach.

 

“Hello, boy, are you lost?”

 

Noctis shuddered at the sound of that voice, smooth and mocking. “I-I don't know.” He responded, shifting nervously, his shoes crunching on gravel. “I don't know where I am or how I got here.”

 

“Oh dear, perhaps I can help you.” The man crouched, lifting his hat to reveal amber eyes that gleamed with some indefinable emotion Noctis was too young to recognise. “What is your name, child?”

 

“N-Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

 

The man's smirk grew, a low chuckle escaping those wide lips. “Ah, then I have been waiting for you young prince.”

 

“Waiting for me? But-”

 

“Ah, ah. I will answer your burning questions all in due time, child. Now come; we have much to discuss, and the night grows old.” He rose again, turning towards a path that had opened up in the cliffs. Noctis swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable around this man but having little choice but to follow him as he started to walk away. Noct trotted after him, glancing back once more to catch a glimpse of the hollow and spotting a small, pale-furred creature standing where he had been not moments before. The creature turned red eyes on him and squeaked, darting forward but, before it could reach his side, the cliffs closed and separated them.

 

Despite Noctis' fear he kept close to the strangers side, the world was full of shadows and strange noises that put him on edge. The man seemed at ease, barely even glancing around at the sounds of scurrying feet and sharp, horrible sounding howls. Noctis ran after him, terrified of losing the man in the convoluted maze of cliffs and deep, reeking bogs. After a while, Noctis couldn't take it anymore, “What's your name?” He asked, eyes darting too and fro as shadows prowled just out of sight.

 

“Me? Oh, I am simply a lonely traveller...a man of no consequence.” The man replied, smirking down at the boy who had to jog to keep up with his long strides. “All will become clear in time, dear boy.”

 

Noctis nodded, although he didn't truly understand; he was too scared to ask any more questions.

 

They trudged slowly through the unchanging landscape, their steps haunted by the strange shadowy creatures of this nightmare realm. Noctis stuck close to the man's side, scared of what lay ahead and what lay behind. He found himself becoming ever more desperate for his father, remembering vaguely how he had seen his face staring down at him in terror. He lowered his head, watching his shoes as they kicked at the sharp stones and sent them skittering away into the darkness. The man at his side hummed to himself as he walked along, as calm as ever and acting as if they were merely taking a calming stroll through the park. Noctis glanced up at him on occasion, an attempt to try to figure out what the guy was thinking but he couldn't read him. “W-where are we?” He asked finally as they reached what appeared to be a gateway between two obsidian towers. Inside it was as black as a void, Noctis shuddered and drew closer to his companion instinctively.

 

“Honestly, my dear? I have no idea. This is, after all, your dream. Perhaps you could lead us?”

 

“I-I...I don't know...”

 

“Come now, it's not that hard. All you need to do is focus.” The man touched him then, a hand on his back, settling between his shoulder blades. It caused his back to ache fiercely and he winced, pulling away at the sudden pain. The man merely smiled inanely, as if he didn't notice Noctis' strange behaviour.

 

Noctis took a breath, hands curling into fists as he eyed the gateway before him. He squinted and could see that a little way in the path split into two, he started forward and tried to project confidence despite the fact that his stomach was churning unpleasantly. The man followed silently, close but not too close. They stepped between the towers and shadows engulfed them, Noctis reached out automatically and snatched up the man's sleeve, causing him to chuckle. He tried to release his fingers but he had a death grip on the thick fabric, he swallowed a few times as the darkness seemed to caress his skin, it was cool and he found himself shivering. He drew closer to his companion and eyed the choice of paths before him. “I...I'm not sure...”

 

“Just concentrate, my dear and you will know which way to go.” The man assured him calmly, his presence, although a little disconcerting, was actually rather calming. Noctis took a few deep breaths until his heart beat returned to normal. He licked at his dry lips and finally lifted his free arm, pointing to the right.

 

“Th-that way.” He muttered, voice echoing weirdly.

 

“That way? Are you certain?”

 

Noctis hesitated a moment, glancing to the left and spotting several horrible sets of red eyes flickering in and out of existence. He nodded his head firmly, a small frown of determination creasing his brow. “Yeah. That way.” He straightened up, confidence warming his chest a little. The man put a hand on Noctis' shoulder.

 

“Very good, your highness. At this rate, we will be out in no time.” He smiled and strode off in the direction Noctis had indicated.

 

They walked for an indeterminable amount of time, Noctis kept close to his companions side, glad that he wasn't alone. The darkness pressed in against them, as if it had a physical weight. The man at his side began humming under his breath, as calm as if they were merely taking a short stroll on King's Hill back in Insomnia. Finally the path opened out, revealing a landscape of melted rock, burning mountains and dark clouds of thick ash. Noctis' eyes widened, “Where...where are we?”

 

“One would presume that we are nearing the end of our little journey, young prince.”  
  
Noctis hoped he was right as the man strode off towards the thick sea of lava. He walked the edge of the cliff, humming to himself and frowning before finally coming to a halt. “Ah! Here!” He pointed to a black rock standing a short jump away and surrounded by roiling lava. On top of the rock was a door way, “Now, chop chop; we don't have all day!” The man ushered Noctis to the edge of the cliff, “Just jump onto that rock, I'm sure you can do it young man.”

 

“B-But-”

 

The man gave him a look that sent shivers down Noctis' spine, he looked away back at the rock and doorway before taking a deep breath, he took a few paces back and a determined frown creased his eyebrows as he ran and then leapt into the air. He sailed over the lava and landed on the rock, jarring his ankle as he fell sprawled at the foot of the door. A thick, calloused hand appeared in his line of vision and he found himself looking up into the strangers face. His lips were pulled upwards in a pleased smirk, Noctis took the hand in his own and let himself be pulled to his feet.  
  
“Well, that was easier than you thought it would be, wasn't it, dear?”

 

“Yeah...I guess.” Noctis looked back and saw that on the shore of the river of lava several daemons had slid from the darkness, their hungry eyes boring into him. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked plaintively up at his companion, “I wanna go home,” He whispered.  
  
“Yes, and you will. Come, let's see where this door takes us, shall we?”

 

They stepped through the door into a darkness so thick Noctis couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. He trembled as an icy wind blew through the door way and slapped him full in the face, automatically he reached out towards his companion and gripped his wrist. Together they moved forward until a hazy light could be seen in the distance, as they drew closer Noctis started to feel a dampness on his cheeks and hair. Water dripped down beneath the collar of his shirt as they finally emerged into a snow-covered tundra. Noctis blinked, looking up at the empty sky, no stars, no moon. Snow stretched on for miles upon miles and Noctis began shivering, teeth chattering loudly as a gust of wind blew more grey snow straight into his face.

 

“Ah, bracing, isn't it dear Noct?” The man smiled and patted him on the shoulder, “Come along then, shall we see what this next adventure brings us?”

 

Noctis had to run to keep up with the man's long strides, at least it served to keep him warm. They waded through the snow and ice, listening to the wind howl and the sickening screech of some hideous daemons that stalked them. “So uh...how come you're here?” Noctis tried asking, his voice sounding small and weak even to him.  
  
“Me? Oh I have my reasons.” The man smiled benignly, adjusting his hat and looking towards the distant horizon, “My tale is long and terribly sad, perhaps another time hmm?”  
  
“Ok.” Noctis huddled in on himself and together they ploughed on.  
  
Time seemed stagnant, every minute feeling like a lifetime. The daemon's held back, yet he could sense them out there, stalking them and watching curiously. His companion was utterly unaffected, Noctis felt a little in awe of the man's lack of fear. He wished he could be like that but terror twisted in his stomach, made his hands sweat and itch. His eyes darted from every drift, as if danger lurked around every corner. Eventually they found another portal that took them to another strange world. Ardyn led him through an intricate maze, then towards a deserted city full of terrible sounds of torture. Noctis followed with ever increasing reluctance, a bad feeling rising in his chest. “Uh...mister...I really don't think-”

 

“Come now, don't tell me that the prince of Lucis is afraid? What kind of King gets afraid of a little sound?”  
  
Noctis said nothing but he hunched his shoulders and hid his blush of shame by bowing his head.  
  
Onward they went, trudging through a swamp full of hissing serpents that made Noctis retch with sheer, numbing terror. He almost screamed when one came to close to his foot. Ardyn shooed it away before chuckling at him. The sight of their tails whipping through the undergrowth, of their piercing eyes made him think of blood and agony and screams...

 

“ _Noct! Noct!”_

 

He stifled the urge to cry by pushing a fist against his eyes. He swayed on the spot before taking a shuddering breath and running onwards.  
  
“I do believe that we're getting closer to the exit!” The man exclaimed, grinning at the shivering, pale boy at his side.   
  
Noctis nodded weakly, swallowing around a lump in his throat. He wanted his dad, Ignis, anyone. The man scared him, the strange world scared him. He wanted to go home and sit in the Regalia where he was safe and warm. However, he kept those thoughts to himself as he followed Ardyn towards an ancient ruin that glowed an eerie red in the darkness. “Ah, now this is where we must part ways, dear Noct.” The man sighed sadly, “But don't you worry your pretty little head, I'm certain we will meet again.”

 

Noctis looked up at him, framed by the crimson light and offered a shaky smile, “Well...thanks I guess, mister.”

 

“All in a days work, dear boy! Now, farewell.”

 

Noctis entered the door way.  
  
He woke with a gasp, agony flaring down his spine and sending jolts of pain into his head. He groaned, eyes flickering open to reveal his very own bedroom. Slowly he dared turn his head to find his father sat at his side, head bowed low and one hand resting in his own. Relief flooded him and he managed a tiny smile, “D-Dad...” His voice was weak and cracked but at the sound of it his father jerked upright, dark hair a mess around his face and a desperate, wild look in his eyes that Noctis had never seen there before.  
  
“Noct!” He gasped, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he leaned forward and ran a hand over his forehead, “Oh Noct...” His voice broke and the tears slid down his cheeks.

 

Noctis was sent to Tenebrae after they discovered that the daemon attack had left his legs useless. The Oracle helped heal him. However, he spent his days in quiet contemplation, his dreams filled with darkness and the man's twisted little smile. In many of his dreams he saw him, standing in a fog of darkness, smiling and beckoning him. They talked sometimes, the man could be quite funny when he wanted to be although he still made Noctis nervous.

 

He didn't tell anyone of his dreams, not even Luna who quickly became a fast friend. He was pretty sure that speaking to men inside his head wouldn't be met with acceptance, they'd likely lock him in an institution. So, he spent an increasing amount of time asleep, sating his curiosity. The man would tell him stories of ancient Solheim, of the founder King. Stories that Noctis had never heard of before. How the founder King was far from the heroic figure people made him out to be, how he was a bitter, jealous man who vilified everyone who threatened to steal his limelight. He spoke bitterly of the gods, of their corrupt ways. He told Noctis that the gods weren't kind, that they were cold and didn't truly care for mankind. Noctis listened with rapt attention, he'd never heard these stories before and it was strange and sort of thrilling to hear such blasphemy.   
  
Once he dared to tell Luna of one of the stories the man had told him but she insisted that it couldn't be true, that the gods were kind and loved humanity. She gave him a book to read, Cosmology. He read it but grew bored rapidly, eventually giving up altogether. It was nowhere near as exciting as the strange dream-man's tales.   
  
Time passed with surreal slowness, soon Noctis was able to take a few steps with the aid of someone else's arm. It was painful and degrading and Noctis hated every second of it but whenever he tried to shirk his exercises his father would come to him, speaking softly of how important it was that he keep up with it and Noctis simply couldn't disappoint his father. When he dreamed of the man he told him he should keep at it, to be able to walk again would be far better than remaining trapped in a chair. So Noctis doubled his efforts.

 

Eventually his time in Tenebrae came to an end, Luna handed him a sweet notebook and told him to keep in touch.   
  
The day before they were to leave, however, there was an attack.  
  
Noctis watched with mounting horror as Luna's mother was burned, as Tenebrae was reduced to ashes around him. His father took him up into his arms and grabbed Luna's hand and together they fled, however, Luna let go and remained behind despite Noctis' screams.  
  
The Royal Lucian family returned home with heavy hearts. Ignis was with those who greeted them at the doors, he saw Noctis being settled into his wheelchair and ran down the stairs despite his Uncle's demand to remain by his side. Ignis knelt before the little prince and took hold of his ice-cold hands, “Noct?” He asked warily, searching his pale face as he lifted it and fixed dark, haunted eyes on him. “Come on, let's get you inside.” He said finally, rising.  
  
Regis watched his son and Ignis together with a small, fond smile as they were helped up the stairs by a Crownsguard.   
  
That night Noctis dreamed of the man again, this time he was sat on a throne made out of wispy darkness, “Why Noct, whatever is the matter?” He asked the second he saw the boy stood at the base of his throne, he watched as tears welled up in the boys eyes and he ran into the man's outstretched arms. “Oh dear, something terrible must have happened!”   
  
“L-Luna...they took her away!” Noctis sobbed into the man's coat, sniffing and heaving great gasps of air. “They k-killed everyone!”

 

“Oh come now, hush little one. It had to be this way, don't you see? The Oracle was too close to the gods, her death was a necessary sacrifice. To them life is insignificant, they don't care for anyone who does not benefit them directly.”

 

Noctis' sniffles eventually quieted and he frowned into the darkness, “So...so the gods did this?”

 

“Well, not directly but their deaths can be laid at their feet I'm sure. After all, you would have thought that they would wish to protect their link to Eos, would you not?”

 

Noctis wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his top and settled his head against the man's shoulder, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily, “What'll they do with Luna?”

 

“I don't know, why?”

 

“I...I don't want her to die.”

 

“She's far too important to simply be thrown away like that; not to worry dear Noct.”  
  
“Can you protect her?” Noctis pulled back from the man and looked up at him with wide eyes, “You're strong and brave, can you make sure she's ok?”

 

The man paused, a small frown creasing his forehead, “Well, I-”

 

“Please! I'll do anything, just keep her safe for me!”

 

“Oh what an expression, how could any man resist? Very well, I will do all in my power to protect the little princess.”

 

Noctis beamed brightly, throwing his arms around the dream man tightly, “Thanks.”

 

And so Noctis healed and grew. He started training with Gladiolus, the son of Clarus. He knew one day Gladio would become his shield but the training was arduous and put him in a bad mood. Gladio didn't help, he was cold and a little mean sometimes. At night he would sleep and complain to the dream-man, he ranted about how Gladio didn't like him and how could he have a shield who didn't respect him? The man laughed, his voice cold as he reprimanded him and told him training was important.   
  
“You must grow strong, little prince.”  
  
And so, with the dream-man's words ringing in his ears, Noctis stopped complaining and started training more seriously. Gladio seemed impressed by his sudden urge to improve, his respect only increased when Noctis found and rescued his sister.   
  
Noctis grew up, moving from childhood into his teens. He met Prompto for the second time, although he pretended it was their first. That night Noctis told the dream man.  
  
“I made a new friend today!” He exclaimed in excitement, running up to the man's smokey throne and coming to a halt with a smile.  
  
“Did you now?” The dream man sighed, as if the news saddened him, “And who is this new friend?”

 

“His name's Prompto,” Noctis hesitated, uncertainty clouding his joy, “Is...is that bad?”

 

“No, no, not at all Noct. I do worry that I'm being replaced though,” The dream man pouted, eyeing the boy for his reaction.  
  
Noctis' eyes widened, “No one could ever replace you!” He insisted with such innocent vehemence that it made the dream man smile.  
  
“Well then, my mind is put at ease. How about you regale me with tales of your time at school?”

 

Noctis smiled warmly, stepping easily into the dream-man's arms.  
  
When he was sixteen he shared his first kiss. It had been an impulse and had surprised him as much as Prompto. When he fell asleep that night, Dream Man was waiting for him. He sat upon his throne of darkness, his face set in a firm scowl that made Noctis hesitate to approach, he looked up at him with the wide eyes of a scolded child, “You disappoint me, Noct.” The Dream man began slowly, sighing heavily, “To think that I put my faith in someone who would dare desire another.”

 

“But I-”

 

“No. I will not listen to any excuses. I believe it is time to say good bye-”

 

“No! Wait!” Noctis took several rapid steps forward, fear surging within him, “Wait, please don't go.”

 

The Dream Man gave him a bored look, arching an eyebrow, “And why shouldn't I?”

 

“I...It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything.”

 

The man shifted, his amber eyes seeming to glow as he gripped the arms of his throne and stared the boy down, “Then prove it to me, show me your devotion little prince.”

 

Noctis swallowed nervously and began to approach, eyes fixed on Dream Man's. When he was within reach the dream man took hold of his wrist and yanked him to his knees, one hand caressing his face, his calloused thumb brushing Noctis' lower lip. He smiled, “Now, I need you to remember in future that this body of yours belongs solely to me, do you understand?

 

Noctis took a shuddery breath, sparks going off wherever the dream man touched him. His heart hammered violently in his chest from fear but also curiosity. He lowered his eyes, closing them as the Dream Man slid his hand up into his hair, “Yeah...Ok.” He agreed breathlessly.  
  
“Good boy,” The Dream Man lifted Noctis back to his feet and drew him close, slipping his hands beneath his shirt, “Now allow me to sate your teenage curiosity...perhaps this way you will remember far more easily after I burn my mark deep into your soul.”

 

Noctis woke that morning with damp pyjama bottoms, he lay still for a long while wondering how any of it could even be real...perhaps Dream Man was simply the product of a lonely child's imagination? But then he remembered the touch of those fingers, the brush of lips against the nape of his neck and knew, somehow, that whoever he was he was as real as Ignis.  
  
The dreams continued to haunt him, he began losing sleep. They were so intense now that when he woke he had trouble remembering what was reality. He started to eat less, causing concern for Ignis who eventually threatened to tell his father. When he moved out to live on his own he could barely look his father in the eye, Dream Man's hands still a sharp, almost painful memory. It was enough to make him ashamed and aroused all at once, the twisting of his emotions confused him and he ended up burying himself in school work to drown it all out.   
  
He began to see his father less and less after he moved out, only occasionally meeting for dinners in the Citadel and even then Regis couldn't attend them all. It hurt. It hurt so much he went to bed filled with rage and spent the entire dream ranting and raving at Dream Man who allowed him to vent with no comments. If Noctis thought he caught a pleased gleam in his eye he put it down to his imagination and overwrought mind. He understood that his father was busy but how could he simply ditch him during one of the only times they had together? Noctis, infuriated, went into Dream Man's arms easily and with more eagerness than usual.  
  
Dream Man's kisses tasted strange and oddly cold like snow, yet Noctis craved it. He writhed on Dream Man's lap, begging into his mouth, as he was held still by the hips. Whenever they did this, it always felt to Noctis like something was slowly invading him with the kiss, something slick and dark and made his lungs seize up temporarily. Yet he ignored the weird sensation, he let those amber eyes devour him and begged for more.  
  
He woke again, like every morning, with damp clothes and very faint bruises on his skin.  
  
When he was twenty Noctis was told that he was to marry Lunafreya in Altissia. He didn't fight it but once again, when night rolled around, he went to Dream Man to rant except...Dream Man wasn't there. Noctis called and called but no one answered from within the swirling darkness. It scared him but a part of him was relieved, Dream Man was unpredictable and slightly scary. He knew that what they had been doing was inherently wrong, although as a misguided teen he knew no better.   
  
So he left on the beginning of his journey feeling lost and more alone than ever despite his friends being beside him. Since he was fifteen he had begun to withdraw from them, he had stopped confiding in Ignis, he had stopped opening up to Gladio and Prompto. In the end he had pushed them far enough away that there was tension between them and had been for years. They all put on a front but Noctis could sense how false it was. He didn't even really understand why he was doing it. There was the chance that maybe they would find out the truth, that his dreams weren't innocent in the slightest. They made him feel dirty and tainted, yet when he masturbated his imagination could only ever supply him with memories of Dream Man's hands, his mouth, his stubble covered jaw. But most of all he would remember that feeling of something viscous and dark being fed to him from Dream Man's beautiful mouth, the stuff that tasted like snow and metal. It made heat fill his body, he craved it more and more every day that he was without it yet no amount of sleep would give him back his Dream Man.   
  
For too long Noctis was without until one day, as they finally reached Galdin Quay, they were interrupted by a man in a hat and long coat. His red hair gleaming under the bright sunlight and when he lifted his head to reveal his eyes, Noctis' heart almost stopped in his chest. It was Dream Man. He was real. He was standing right before them, speaking in those same confident yet mocking tones. He met Noctis' gaze and smirked, turning and adjusting his hat as he introduced himself as a 'man of no consequence'.   
  
That night Noctis couldn't sleep, he rose from his bed and snuck from the campsite. He went to the peir and looked out over the sea, watching the waves lap against the shore. It was expected but Noctis still gasped when hands covered his eyes, and a low voice spoke his name. Noctis melted against him, feeling his broad chest against his back, the way it vibrated when he chuckled. Noctis asked the burning question that he had been denied for years; “Who are you?”   
  
The Dream Man laughed, “Oh Noct, do you really wish to know?”

 

“Yes. Yes tell me.”

 

“Ah, but if I tell you now then all my carefully laid plans will all be for naught.” He paused, pressing a series of slow kisses up the side of Noctis' neck, causing him to shiver in his arms. He still didn't allow his hand to drop from his eyes, Noctis didn't struggle, he was trained not to, “Perhaps if I do tell you I will get something in exchange?”

 

Noctis groaned, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he felt the Dream Man press closer against him and felt his erection dig between the cleft of his ass, “Anything...” He whispered, “I need to know...why did you leave me? Who are you?”

 

“Hmm, I had no choice but to leave you my sweet little prince. I do have other duties, as much as watching you come undone at my hands has been extremely satisfying. But our deal...I will tell you who I am but in exchange you will yourself to me; body and soul.”

 

Noctis' breath became heavy in his lungs, he could feel the crackle of magic around them, like they were stood in a magnetic field. He wasn't entirely aware that he was pressing his hips back, listening to the man's soft groans. Noctis reaches back, to touch the Dream Man, to clutch at his clothes in tight, sweaty fists; “Yes. Yes.” He panted, shuddering as if the Dream Man was fucking him like he had in so many of his dreams.  
  
“Very well then, little prince...” The man turned him around slowly, releasing Noctis' eyes and revealing his true face. Smirking he leaned down and took the Prince's mouth with his own. Darkness swelled up around them, obscuring the lights of the Quay and obliterating all thought. Noctis panted and moaned, hips thrusting as he felt an orgasm rush through his veins. He tasted it then, the tang on the tip of the man's tongue and, as the darkness spewed from between his lips, he knew the man's name.  
  
The man pulled back, looking down at Noctis with a satisfied expression. The prince's hair was a mess, sweat had beaded across his forehead and slid down his throat, his lips were wet and slick with the same blackness that adorned the man's features. He smirked, running a finger through the mess and chuckled, “So easy. Almost too easy, dear Noct...but now you are mine. What is my name, Prince, say it!”

 

“A-Ardyn...” Noctis swallowed, reaching for Ardyn's neck to drag him down to him again, he kissed at his mouth, licking at his lips like a kitten, “Ardyn...Lucis...Caelum...”   
  
Ardyn laughed, even as they both heard the startled shouts of Noctis' companions. They both ignored them. “Very good, my pet. Now, come, we have work to do.”

 


End file.
